


Better

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Team Gluttony, or maybe it's consensual BDSM?, short fic not a lot of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not angry at you, dear, it's only the way you were raised. But you admit it yourself, you have no self-control. Well, from now on you won't be able to disobey me. And won't that be better for both of us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Forbidden" challenge at Summer Pornathon 2015.

"That's a good girl," Mithian says, pulling her panties back on and wiping the drool and come off Elena's mouth with a handkerchief. "But from now on you're going to be even better for me. Stand up, that's it, and spread your legs a little. I've brought you a present."

It's not exactly what Elena was hoping for. First there's a metal belt that Mithian fastens around Elena's waist, then a second piece of metal that comes down her front and covers her pussy. She uses two chains to pull the shield back and attach it to the back of the belt, securing the connections with three tiny padlocks. 

They all use the same key as Elena's collar.

"Try walking around. Go look at yourself." 

Elena steps gingerly toward the mirror. As always, she stands up straighter, the way Mithian likes, when she sees her herself. She looks a little more sleek, a little less human than before.

"It doesn't pinch too much, does it?"

"I don't think so. It rubs a little against my labia, and it's... tight." 

"I know. I took your measurements and had it custom made, so you won't be able to get your greedy little fingers in."

"Mistress," says Elena, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, pet?"

"I haven't come yet."

Mithian narrows her eyes at Elena's reflection in the mirror. "Do you mean to tell me you haven't touched yourself all day?"

Elena's face and her chest and her constricted pussy all flush at once. "I... only once or twice."

Mithian turns Elena to face her. "I'm not angry at you, dear, it's only the way you were raised. But you admit it yourself, you have no self-control. Well, from now on you won't be _able_ to disobey me. And won't that be better for both of us?"

The last time Mithian caught Elena masturbating without permission she spanked her ass red and then fucked her face until Elena's jaw and tongue wouldn't move anymore. In Elena's opinion _that_ had been quite good enough for both of them. But these aren't her decisions to make. 

"Yes, Mistress," she says. "Thank you." 

So a new routine begins. Every morning, as before, Mithian bathes her, but the new rule is that Elena has to keep both hands on the shower rod while she's being touched. That's the only time the belt comes off.

Every evening, as before, Mithian tells Elena how to get her off, with her hands or her mouth, or sometimes that gag with a dildo on the front.

The days and nights get longer, and sometimes Elena cries herself to sleep, or lies awake writhing, imagining Mithian's hands inside her. 

She asks to be tied up more often – it's nice not to have to think about what to do with her hands – but she learns to stop asking to be allowed to come. Mithian will decide. 

She says "I love you" more. And she learns to appreciate a gentle kiss, a kind word, having her belly tickled, or her ass slapped or penetrated, as its own kind of reward and release.

And then there's the night, twenty-three nights after she gave her the present (no, Elena hasn't lost count) that Mithian chains her wrists to the headboard and takes off the belt. Elena's cunt throbs in the open air and her mind reels while Mithian sits on her face. But she goes to work at pleasuring her mistress, and as time passes she forgets again about herself, about what her new freedom might mean. After Mithian's second orgasm she kisses Elena's mouth, coos at her as she licks the mess away. She moves down to sit over Elena's hips while she bites and sucks at her breasts.

"I love you," Elena moans.

"I know," Mithian answers.

She kneels between Elena's legs, pushes up her knees and pushes her tongue inside her. Elena screams and breaks at once, but Mithian doesn't let up, goes on sucking and fucking and taking Elena apart in wave after painful wave. In three years together it's never hurt this good.

"Do you understand now?" she says, while Elena trembles and weeps. "Being mine means you can't do this for yourself. Not ever again."

They sleep naked, but for Elena's collar and a pair of cuffs at her wrists. 

"What do you think, darling?" Mithian says after her morning bath. "Shall I put it on you again?" 

"Whatever you think is best for me, Mistress."

Mithian smiles with genuine pride. "Good girl."


End file.
